Germany X Scotland: Short one of a pair
by The Kirklands
Summary: Germany learns of Scotland's illness after becoming a couple, and starting a family, Germany is faced with a situation even a strong soldier like himself cant ignore.WARNING contains a character inflicted with Cancer and character death so please don't read if this it too emotional for you in all honesty. Also contains mentions of mpreg and Fan base created children, listed inside.


**Welcome to this one shot story I created with my good friend bardy. I will warn you now its could be an emotional one, It made my friends and I emotional so its possible, not saying your all going to be guaranteed to cry XD so no promises. The story is also laid out as a script so I'm sorry for that, some of the actions have * starts but I couldn't get all the way through so sorry, if it really bothers anyone then please ask and ill manage to complete them all.**

 **For those new to Germany X Scotland ( which will be most of you since all my GerScot fan fictions arent submitted yet; this contains mentions of Mpreg with their children Cinead who is the oldest son, Alise the second oldest their only daughter and Adalbert the youngest son along with shuggy their dog XD he is their baby also) But if you like this couple let me know cause I do have more stories to put up of them as I have a source to get stories of this couple. She is called bardy.**

 **WARNING laughing matter aside this story as I've warned contained mentions of Cancer and the effects of it in a family along with the death of a character so I'm sorry everyone out there who has been effected with this horrible illness or known someone who has. Please don't read if this will disturb or emotionally attack you. But please this is a one off story and this doesnt effect my other Gerscot stories and timelines.**

 **Thank you for reading and please enjoy.**

Alistair; *sitting at home bundled in covers yawning instead of going to work, the 3 kids are away at work or school*

Ger: *cleaning around the house*

Alistair: *falling asleep with shuggy cuddlying into him licking his face*

Ger: your going to get sick _...*shuggy just got over kettle cough*

Alistair: *didnt move spot *

Shuggy: * continues licking Alistair*

Ger: _...Alistair

Shuggy; *pushes himself under Alistair's arm*

Ger: Alistair *pokes him*

Shuggy; * whimpers licking Alistair again*

Ger: *shakes his shoulder *

Alistair; * opens his eyes slowly * huh? *looks alittle beardy and ungroomed*

Ger: _...what's wrong with you? You've been sleeping and being lazy lately

Alistair; *smiles and rubs his chin* I guess I am getting alittle dirty *went to the doctors a week ago, he attempts to stand up and wobbles slowly to the bathroom*

Shuggy; *whimpers helping alistair walk*

Ger: *notices him wobble* are you alright?

Alistair; *nods having a coughing fit into a napkin*

Ger: ...I'm taking you to the doctor

Alistair: im fine, I have an appointment tommorrow

Ger: you should go now

Alistair: please im fine *puts away the now bloody napkin* ill go to my appointment early tomorrow ok

Ger: _ you are going now

Alistair; * sighs* please dont do this...its our anniversary tonight and im taking us out for dinner

Ger: dinner can wait your sick. Get your shoes on _

Alistair: is there anyway I can avoid it? *smiles then walking to the livingroom and holding a present*

Ger: ...Alistair. We are going to the hospital. Get ready

Alistair: ...no your right... this *puts down* I need to tell you the way the deserve to be told *takes out a doctor's note*

Ger: whats that?

Alistair; ...i have cancer

Ger: ...oh...*too shocked to say anything*

Alistair: I wanted to tell you I honestly did but...after all the crappy anniversaries I gave you and I promised this year would be better so...figured I would wait a few days and let you remember me as I am now and not in...

Ger: ...*hugs him* none of the anniversaries were crappy. And ja you should have told me earlier

Alistair: *hugs germany back and takes a deep breath* I never realised how smelt... *looks into the livingroom smiling at the various family photos and laughs at all the ones germany was grumpy in which was 60% of them*

Ger: ...how long?

Alistair: *laughs pulling back looking to germany* miss me already? But honestly I dont know, depends if I take the treatment

Ger: you should take the treatment!

Alistair: if thats what you want *rubs his head and looks to the side seeing leads on a .hooks, he signals shuggy to fetch his it to * ...ludwig, if anything happens *offers germany shuggy's lead*

Ger: ...I'll take it if something happens. For now you are still here

Alistair: and im glad I am * presses against ludwig's* and what a life ive lived

Ger: ...don't give up yet.

Cinead: _...what's all this? back from school

Alistair: im just embracing your father? Dont you have a babysitter tonight to go to? * laughs and goes back to his normal behaviour picking cinead up and spinning* you didnt skip school right?

Cin: maybe~ =3=

Alistair: cinead! You know better *laughs and puts him down giving him a noughie* though I was a little rascal as a kid too, I never went to school

Ger: ...

Cin: _...dad are you crying?

Ger: nein =_=

Alistair: * looks to Germany for a moment and sighs ending with a smile* he is just happy to see you back home *picks cinead up and kisses him all over* and your mum missed you too

Cin: missed you too. Hey guess what I did today at school oWo

Alistair: hmmp? What?

Cin: we were hacking into the octagon =w= the one in America

Ger: ...=_=...

Alistair; O-O * waits for a moment* IM SOOO PROUD SON! *Laughs and squeezes his son alittle*

Ger: ALISTAIR DONT ENCOURAGE HIM!

Cinead: they think some people in England did it =w=

Alistair; how can I not ^^; our boy is a little genius...i think he well when he grows up

Cinead: I'm going to be the first doctor to cure cancer =W=

Alistair: and I believe you can buddy *pets Cinead's head*

Cin: ...ma your pale?

Alistair; its fine *struggling to hold Cinead up alittle* do you want me to cook dinner before we leave?

Cin: ? Huh leave?

Ger: No it's fine. Your mother is going to the hospital for a bit.

Cin: ARE YOU OK?! QAQ

Alistair; huh? No we were going out remember *glares to Germany*

Ger: _. I'm not lying to him that builds a bad relationship.* lies now* he just has a check up

Cin: oh...ok Q-O

Alistair: ...can I atleast make him dinner and then we can go? *doesnt want his away *

Ger: ...Are you hungry Cinead?

Cin: I'm always hungry oHo...

Ger: =_=...hurry up

Cin: OWO I WANT HAGGIS

Ger: _...

Alistair: *smirks* that can be done *walks to the fridge and begins cooking* luddy can you get my backpack that I took with me to the hospital? I have stuff in it I need

Ger: alright _...*goes to get this backpack*

*inside the back pack bloody tissues 10 boxes medications and one tupperware of syringes *

Alistair; *serves the haggis and laughs* and .you can stuff

Cin: it's good \\*^*/

Ger:* throws the tissues away and brings the bag*

Alistair; thats my good boy *pets cinead's head and walks up to germany* im ready

Ger: alright _. Throw dirty things away Alistair =_=

Cin: bye owo

Ger: *pats his head be a good boy*. We will be back later.

Cin: *mock salutes him and continues to eat*

Alistair; *steps outside the house and takes a deep breath outside looking alittle pained, he has been in germany soo long now, he hasnt been in scotland for 15 years at this point*

Ger: *pokes the back of his head* how long is this "check up" going to take?

Alistair: you mean our dinner? It will be a few hours

Ger: _...youre going to the hospital

Alistair: put my next appointment , they wont till then

Ger: that's stupid

Alistair: you wont let me away with tonight will you?

Ger: ...I just want you to get better

Alistair; *grins and then offers germany a pinkie* I promise better okay

Ger: ...don't make promises you can't keep

Alistair: I know...but when my dad was dying he promised me he would get better and ...i dunno it helped me alittle *takes his hand down * luddy, can I ask for something?

Ger: what?

Alistair: I want to be laid to rest in scotland with my mum and dad if I do die

Ger: alright.

Alistair; thanks *hugs germany* I might need to stay overnight if I . .

Ger: do you want me to stay with you?

Alistair: of course I do, but the kids need you

Ger: they're old enough to stay home alone

Alistair; luddy * looking stern* you know thats not true

Ger: I stayed home alone at their age =_=

Alistair; ill be fine, our kids are little rascals

Ger: they know not to mess the house up

Alistair; well your choice but remember . too *walks car and gets in the drivers seat*

Ger: they can watch them _...I hope -"...=_=...*gets in the passengers seat*

Alistair: alright *drives to the hospital *

at the hospital

Alistair; I dont want to go walks through the front door

Ger: I will drag you if I have to. =_=

Alistair; QnQ nods and walks to 's office are you still going to follow me around

Ger: do you want me to?

Alistair; ...i dont want you to see

Ger: that's going to be pretty hard

Alistair: well its not impossible grins and then hears his name being called so he walks into the room

Doctor; ah hello, so I see youve considered the treatment reccomendations smiles and the hospital bed we will have to in order to implant the treatment device

Alistair: not looking the doctor in the eye aye...aye...

Doctor: looks to germany as the nurses prep alistair for surgery if you could wait in the waiting room, and bring this back when you can gives ludwig paperwork on for any death caused

Lud: takes the paperwork alright. walks over to Alistair and hugs him I'll see you in a little bit.

Alistair: cries onto ludwig do I have to?

Lud: do you want to get better?

Alistair: nods

Lud: then you have to

Alistair; alright...but you better be wake me up once its done

Nurse; injects into alistair

Lud: I will. lets go and walks out to the waiting room

2 hours later and the estimated time for the surgery was an hour*

Doctor: walks outside the surgery room covered in blood and looking grim

Lud: ...?

Doctor; the surgery was a success however he lost blood and we ...had to take some precautions condition

Lud: like what?

Doctor; well him on a breathing machine, then we had to use dalysis...and it was a never ending...maybe its best if I show you

Doctor; leads ludwig into the recovery room showing a bearded, almost grey like alistair with several machines beeping im sorry, but he doesnt have much chance of getting better, once we got in there the cancer appeared to be worse than we expected

Lud: ...alright

Doctor: I will continue treatment but in his weakened state its possible it could kill him faster, I understand this is a so ill give you the rest of today to decide, the patient will wake up when he is able

Lud: ...alright. Thank you.

Alistair: slowly opens his eyes

Lud: walks over to Alistair not caring if he isn't supposed to be there Hallo

Alistair; smiles I was pretending to be asleep, I heard what the doctor said

Lud: sighs I thought so

Alistair: holds his pinkie out from the hand covered in tubes I promise ill get better

Ger: ...don't make promises you can't keep

Alistair; I dont mean health...i meant ill promise ill be a better partner for the time I have left

Lud: you don't need to be a better partner. You're fine the way you are

Alistair; you arent one for smiles so are we still doing the treatment?

Lud: the doctor said it would make you worse

Alistair: so I get at home?

Lud: ...if that's what you want to do

Alistair: I want to...but I dont think ill make it... looking to his side on the machines

Lud: ...Hey Alistair

Alistair: yeah?

Lud: I love you

Alistair: begins breaking tears

Alistair; whimpers during sniffles I love you more

Alistair: ...i didnt even get to see alise and adalbert... Do you think ill make it to see them again?

Lud: I could get Gilbert to bring them

Alistair: I dont think they will be able to look me in the eyes ... Its best if they remember me how I was and not as I am

Lud: I think theyed want to see you

Gil: way ahead of you _

Cin: ma! runs over

Alistair; looks to cinead and panics sitting up and pulling against the wires cinead~! 3

Lud: pushes him back down don't get up.

Cinead: climbs onto the bed I THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING A CHECK UP QAQ

Alistair: im so sorry cinead starts crying and hugs his eldest son

Alise: has a deathgrip on gilbert's hand and crying

Adalbert: doesnt understand and looks to his sister while holding gilbert's other hand

Gilbert: ...you want me to take them to the other room?

Lud: it's up to Alistair

Cin: I'm going to be a doctor and find a cure for this talking through his tears So no one else has to loose their ma or da!

Alistair: pets cinead's hair do your best, im proud no matter what you do, you were.a tiny baby and you fought into this world, its your playground tough guy

Cin: i don't want you to die looks up at him tearfully da doesn't know how to make haggis

Lud: =_=

Alistair: please dont be too hard on him cinead ^^; he does his best becomes alittle weaker

Cin: yes sir Q-Q I love you Ma

Alistair; I love you more hugs cinead and looks worried as he grows weaker

Lud: picks Cinead up and gives him to Gilbert take them to the other room.

Cin: da no! QAQ

Gil: leads them to the other room

Cin: Ma!

Alistair; doesnt stop looking at cinead till he is out the room not that way I wanted to remember my last moment with him but it guess it helps him

Lud: sorry. I was just planning ahead

Alistair: no you were right, I dont him in my arms when I die

Lud: I don't think he would want to hug you till you die either

Alistair: ...will you hug me till I die?

Lud: do you want me to?

Alistair: ...I might sounds embarassed

Lud: goes over to him and hugs him

Alistair: embraces the hug and suddenly begins coughing and digging his nails into Ludwig moaning in agony before his hands slowly let go and became limp at either side leaving a bloody patch on Ludwig's shirt shoulder

Lud: kisses his forhead I love you...so much

Alistair: tears were left in his eyes and blood trailing from his mouth when he died

Lud: wipes the blood from his mouth and leaves the room

Alise: crying into gilbert

Gil: petting her head calm down...

Cin: sits there gripping his pants. Trying to be a tough older brother.

Lud: ...what am I going to do...

Alise: hiccuping and crying

Adalbert: dad! runs over to his dad

Lud: ? Ja

skipping to Scotland for the last scene XD before you go

Alise: wearing a little black dress and looking up to Ludwig infront of the gravestone under a large oak tree da?

Lud: hm? looks over to her from staring blankly at the tree

Alise: can we go now...I don't like this place looks down to her feet and her bottom lip wobbles

Lud: squats down to her it's where ma and Opa and oma are...

Alise: nods covering her tears with a hand

?: huh are you okay?

Lud: looks at the person hm?

?: a little boy wearing loose trousers, dirty shirt and suspenders with bright red hair, face littered with freckles and the brightest green eyes, bending over and trying to look at alise's face seems like ya need a hug

Lud: Ja she does...

?: awww hugs alise well you need to promise to cheer up okay grins and holds his pinkie out to her

Alise: Q-Q nods and takes the pinkie promise

?: begins to walk away and looks back grinning and yells feed shuggy for me alright!

 **Hello again everyone~ I'm sorry if you cried or got emotional ^^; though I guess emotional stories are good for now and then. I am sorry for all of the missing capital letters in names and the * on the actions being missing, if its that bad though ill edit it if you ask. As I remind all readers in my stories I do not own hetalia or any of their characters so please dont sue me, this is purely fan based. There will be no sequel to this as it was just a fun little rp my friend and I made, we didnt plan to submit it but we figured some people might like to read it soo~ give it a go.**

Kirklands.


End file.
